


MewGulf｜Black Bird（end）

by ygritte_coco



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Kudos: 15





	MewGulf｜Black Bird（end）

Black Bird

/ygritte

mewgulf mafia x killer au

1.

“你的名字？”

四壁歪曲而耸立，空荡冰冷，周遭只开口问话的男子和摄像机录影几乎不存在的运转声。

镜头捕捉的方向、桌前铁椅，敞亮的灯光映照反射深邃眼瞳，清瘦的肘骨撑在交叠翘着的腿上。

可能是人一生所遇最简单一个疑问，他反覆咀嚼好久，始嘴角带笑，说：

“Gulf Kanawut、代号Black bird。”

2.

“出任务是什么感觉？”

“你就没别的问题能问了吗？”Gulf掏着耳窝，面对的是他们组织少数不需把命放在钢索上的职位——杀 手事务员Mild Suttinut。

Mild压低音量试图避开摄像机收音“这些都是上头交代要问的，你以为我乐意啊？”

“不懂这整段普 查是要干嘛？“

“说是记录下来，万一哪天你们再没回来……，可以寄给你家人、朋友，证明是你们自己自愿加入组织的。”

“我没有家人、朋友。”Gulf说。

Mild缓缓抬眼看他“这专供人拖磨的组织里谁不是呢？你非要我说明白是吗？”

“他们想存备你们的自白影像，以后哪怕你们想脱离组织或换主，都落得了把柄。”

Gulf瞥开眼，脸上倒也没有惊讶的表情。

“你就当做个纪念吧。”Mild说。

3.

“你有没有杀 过鸡？”

“哈？”

“放血后第一次下刀朝脖子，你的心跳、动脉都在加速作用。接着每一下你都清楚不过，却挺麻木的，仿佛区别只在处理得好不好看。”

“那就是出任务的感觉、微观和宏观。”

4.

Gulf来到目标位处郊外的别墅前已近半夜。

这夜不见月。

门口站了两个看门的男人、老套黑帮电影式地穿着西装。Gulf走上前。

接近中年的男子看着来人意外精美的脸蛋咋嘴、没什么感想吐了口痰“……赶紧滚吧，这里不是小孩子该来的地！”

Gulf不知从何拿出接近掏耳棒细长的短刀，就此刺入发声男人的侧颈、再无情拔出，红血似喷泉自男人体内喷涌，另一人一见马上朝Gulf扑来，被他及时闪开。

“……劝你现在有心力不如压紧他血管，把人送去医院。当然、要是你想喊人来救援，我还能一个个都替你把刚才的动作再演译一遍。”

身着西装的男子怒目盯着Gulf，返身着急地去按同伴的颈侧。

Gulf就此跨步越过两人，进到目标宅邸。

Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat.

国内三大黑 帮之一的少主。

据说是历届最年轻接手Jongcheveevat集团的人。但那对Gulf都不重要，他所须知的只有名字及任务期限。

他甚至不用管对方究竟做了哪些好事、坏事，得罪什么人，有人付钱要买他的尸 首。

论他是路易十六的断头台或死神写生死簿的笔都行。

一路避开人群，走至Mew位在6楼的房门前，同样有两个人驻守。

Gulf迳自过去“Mew说找我有事。” 他说完便要进门，门把上的手腕被紧抓。

“喂、你是谁啊？怎么还直称少主了，新来的吗？”抓着Gulf手腕的男人问另一人。

“没见过啊。”

Gulf来回看着两人，面无表情，门把上的手刚抬起一个指节——。

“让他进来吧、你们可以去休息了。”

房内一阵温和声线传出门外，gulf的手腕被松开，他转开门把进去。

里头没有一丝灯光，Gulf贴着门墙，自腰后抽出一把短刀握在手里。他移动的动作极轻，听觉、嗅觉感知都放到最大，试图在黑暗里找他今晚刺刀的归处。

然而自门外两人走远后，他再没听见任何声响，空气仿佛凝固般、一片死寂。

对方显然知道Gulf的来意。

鬼祟的脚步丈量大半房间，Gulf正伸手去抽第二把刀之际，喉结被一只大手压缩，推撞上墙。

“喝！”

Gulf握紧刀柄的右手猛地向上划过漆黑，他猜测瞄准了对方腰腹——先一步发起攻势的目标却抢先后退一步，黑暗里他身上白衬衫被割破一个透风的洞。

没有留置一些喘息时间，尚未正式露面的Mew再次向前，虎口恰巧抓住Gulf短刀的刀片，他丝毫不顾自手心挤出的一注血液，抬脚用膝盖狠顶了Gulf腹部。

Gulf受压硬生生吐出一口气，他反应很快左手要再去抽另一把刀，借着Mew抓着他的位置，朝乌黑空气砍去。

Gulf肌理发力的方向给Mew判断他下一步动作的提示。他即时闪躲转身用手肘撞开电灯开关。

世界这会回归清明。

Gulf眨着适应灯光的眼，一层层聚焦地看清Mew的长相——以临死而言，他有双美丽无用的双眼——Gulf的刀尖不顾审美地往Mew刺去。

他情绪波动只一瞬，面对目标人物的杀 戮本能很快追上，毫无迟疑。

Mew一下松了手，现在衬衫胸前的位置也被勾破一片、一件上衣已没了原形，白皙而结实的肌肉袒露。

Gulf趁他稍不留神，快步奔向Mew，在他跟前压底身驱踹开一双小腿，Mew闪避不及，倒落在地面铺着的图腾地毯几秒间，顺手拔了房内唯一一张实心木办公桌上的台灯。

Gulf始向Mew伏近，意图袭击，Mew便凭借握力优势掰过他拿着刺刀的手腕连同颈部脉搏用台灯电线给捆了。

“呜——”

Mew翻身到Gulf身后，双腿围困住他，握着电线的手背冒着青紫血管施劲，阻档Gulf吸入氧气的力量越大，他颈侧的皮肉被划破越深。

“……从小到大、没遇过一个人事前没和长辈们打过招呼，直闯到我眼前。”

“这点我要称赞你。”Mew说着，似挺享受棋逢敌手、占有上风的态势“作为奖赏，我可以跟你玩一整天。”

“啰……唆……啊……”Gulf一抬头朝着Mew的鼻尖撞击，Mew的后脑勺撞上桌沿、手中缆线脱离控制。

Gulf起身拆了一身的束缚，短刀在指尖转了一圈、紧握，视线锁定在桌角滚了一圈到一旁酒柜边的Mew，他在房内已然没了退路。

Gulf脖颈和手腕经过刚才一阵，朝地面滴落一汩汩血液，像经过一番征战未死的狼，他步伐缓慢地往Mew走去，要用牙锋撕扯折磨他不安分的猎物。

他顿时也分不清是怒火还久违亢奋。

——可Gulf身上已经许久没出过伤疤是事实。

银色刀尖一正一反照映两人的神情，停在距离Mew左眼前不出十公分处，连最细微的声响都无法探及。

直到一声“哐啷！”砸碎白兰地酒瓶的声响宣告灼烧不月夜。

浸润地毯的酒水间、凛凛一把银皮自动手枪。

Mew掌握到手里的枪转了一圈，枪口直指Gulf心脏。

这一刻时间仿佛静止，Gulf吊诡地勾起嘴角“……你最好不要射偏了。”他说。

Mew摆在板机上的指头炙烧般滚烫、如已开了实火，他笑着说“你呢？第一下决定弄瞎我一眼吗？”

“我哪怕失手依然是兵临将军。”

“那你要不试试？”Gulf再往前一步，到达Mew看不清刀锋全貌的距离。

Gulf确实抛却了职业准则，一心想先戳瞎这人美丽无用的地方。

“反正今天这屋里死的不是你就是我。”

Mew看着Gulf加深笑靥，方才四处抓摸沾血的手掌染红枪面。

“那你死前想做些什么呢？杀 手先生？”

5.

也不清楚接着两人如何电光石火间丢了短刀、手枪在图腾地毯上滚作一团。

Gulf被Mew紧抱在怀里、以要把人吞入口腔的粗暴热吻淹没他呼吸。

意识缺氧之际，Mew又似雷云，将他捧离地面。

肩骨重重碰上酒柜，脚心踏着玻璃碎片及刀锋渗血，Gulf丝毫不觉吃痛地被Mew抵在那处接吻。

舌尖与唾液胡搅蛮缠、留恋湿黏。

没有温柔细碎的前戏，Mew轻吻着Gulf颈侧上的痣和血痕，一把扯开Gulf的裤腰，指尖沿着后方腰窝很快往下戳刺进Gulf体内。

“嘶——”这会Gulf倒对痛觉有所反应，Mew单手把Gulf整个人轻盈地捞起、回身压制在桌上。

钢笔、书架和时钟亦由他单臂挥动洒落一地，Gulf修长的身躯摆在桌面中央，像一道引人上瘾的毒 药盛宴。

吐了口水在掌心，Mew低首抹湿自己，不经试探拓弄，Gulf黑麦色的右腿夹在两人身体间，Mew一碰上温热秘地，便直埋进去，镶嵌到最底。

“呜——”Gulf单单一声呻吟也被Mew吞没在齿间。

Gulf这会骂脏话的气力全无，随Mew开始一下下深重撞入、抽离，蔫蔫地在极痛中尝出歪曲的深刻快感。

Mew沿途舔吻Gulf身上大大小小死疤、活痕，直到他胸前乳尖位置停下，用牙尖撕咬着说话，Gulf用力扒着Mew在身上耸动的背肌，听他问起：“……你的名字？杀 手先生？”

“……Black bird.”

Gulf像一介活了20来年的空壳，从这一刻Mew每回撞入他体内开始一点点重拾心神灵魂。

过去他砍向人的刺刀犄角正好卡进Mew这个恶人后代生来的缺口内。

他们的结合在最浓稠的红血中，开出艳人恶之华。

Mew在心里默念Gulf的代号，将他翻了个身，捏着他臀瓣，再一次用身下狂妄的热度捣弄进入使那人最激动喘息的区块。

紧临木桌桌角，体液、血珠滴落到Gulf试图把持情欲踮起的脚尖，他接受着Mew的重击，稀缺又短促的喘声是珀耳塞福涅的赐赏、剥散Mew的理智。

在人前从未如此失控过的少主深吻着Gulf，将他紧抱、来回喟叹垂怜。

Mew内心澎湃地体感Gulf叼紧他热 物的身末小口，一次次替Gulf把鼓胀的精液打出来，直到包裹住他压抑许久的高 潮尽数灌入那人纤细体内——。

Gulf抬起上身在空中划出一道汗水弧线，倚着男人的肩线与他接吻。

仿佛尝尽囚鸟窜出牢笼那刻、自由的滋味。

6.

“……我还以为你会在我高 潮时候借机砍死我呢。”

窗外的升日已呈现鲜艳的橘红色，清晨有鸟声初啼嘤嘤。

Mew靠在床头点烟，回头对一旁亦尚未阖眼的Gulf说，见他没什么反应接着问“你这一趟杀了我多少人？”

Gulf盯着自Mew嘴里吐出的雾、一圈圈回应“我没杀啊。”

“就一个管大门的保全和一个站门口的，都是两人其中一个，只放了血。”

“你是不是早有盘算怎么做能让我收留你？”

Gulf鼻头哼笑。

原来躺在枕上的他总算听见提起他兴趣的疑问，稍微起身跨坐至Mew平放的双腿、特意拉了棉被遮盖两人光裸的躯干。

Mew浅笑看着以奔夺他性命为由易主的双面杀手。

问他何时看破Gulf的把戏？他一时也说不清这一夜事件发生的始末，或许眼前人是临时起意也说不定。

Mew不过听说过从事Gulf同业的有些人并不适格，打从心底厌恶受人操控。

Gulf半身浸在破晓的橘红里，和Mew贴合在一起如同古典艺术家的作品。他杀意尽失的眼底，看上去有几分险诈地牵起Mew比他大一些的手，如哄骗情人的口吻“我可以为你做很多事……”

Mew的指尖被放到温软嘴里、Gulf小小牙尖一下下啃弄着“尤其你的身分地位……，肯定会需要我。”

把最后一口烟雾朝Gulf倾吐，Mew莫名觉得Gulf这招取巧对他挺受用。

——Gulf今后随时都有杀了他的机会，可Gulf脱离活生生的Mew他便也没了自由。

“你可以利用我到哪天你对我感到腻了，就用现在我握着的手把我给灭了……”

Mew空着的一只手贴着杀 手背脊一路光滑向上抓住他后颈、意指同意这场公平的利益赌兑、越过鼻尖交换诺成呛人的吻。

“然后这一生，只剩下你能亲手灭了我。”

Gulf说着，像囚鸟终究奔赴属于他的自由——。

end


End file.
